The First Annual Akatsuki Orgy
by Elfgirl88
Summary: There seems to be something about the month of June that makes all the Akatsuki members inasanely horny. Warning: Lemons!


****

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Warning: Yaoi & lemons! Don't like it don't read it.

The Akatsuki hideout was uncomfortably silent. No one had much to say about the current situation. Most couldn't even imagine something that could be talked about without it becoming incredibly awkward. This is the way it was every June. Nobody understood why either.

"Jashin... I can't stand this," Hidan muttered, staring at the extremely noticeable bump in his pants. Kakuzu looked up to listen to another of his rants. "It seems like every fuckin' year around this fuckin' time, I get uncontrollably horny and wanna fuck everything that moves." The miser took another sip of his coffee and returned his attention to the newspaper he was using to cover up his own issue. Hidan seemed to be the only one not taking any measures to cover a painfully obvious boner.

Deidara was sitting on the couch with his legs spread and his cloak wadded up on his lap. Itachi and Kisame had their chairs skooched in extremely close to the table, and Sasori was sitting in a chair facing the wall. He appeared to be doing some very odd things to one of his puppets. No one had any idea where Leader-sama and Konan were. Probably screwing each other's brains out, no less. Yes... this was an almost perminant state of hornines that even masturbation could not satisfy.

"We need to hire some Jashin damned whores or somethin' " Hidan groaned, adjusting his pants. Kakuzu punched him for suggesting the loss of money. Luckily, Zetsu and Tobi had been sent out on a mission, so they were not around to bitch and moan about their 'arousal problems' or listen to everyone else (mainly Hidan) bitch and moan about theirs.

Deidara rose from his sitting position, revealing some pretty impressive equipment and walked right by the Jashinist, gently trailing his fingers along the other's jawline as he went. Such a horny manslut... then again, they would all do anything... or anyone, just to get laid. "Aw, damn, Deidara. Are you trying to get raped?"

The blonde turned, giving him a quizzical stare. "Raped? Hell no. I'm trying to get laid. Can't we all just have an orgy or something?" Several curious glances shot his way.

"An..."

"Orgy?"

"Hell fuckin' yeah!" Hidan jumped up, pumping his fist, obviously ecstatic about the suggestion.

The Uchiha and the shark man slowly stood, each had a coy grin on their face. Everyone seemed interested, if not psyched about the idea. "Oh," Hidan muttered to himself, "I'm gonna fuck 'em all. Yes sir, fuck... them... all."

Deidara practically lunged at the zealot, causing him to fall back on the couch; his head was on Kakuzu's lap. Oh, how he wanted him. Kakuzu, not being able to stand it any longer, made a bee-line for Itachi, pinning him up against the wall. Kisame grinned suggestively at the red-head who was turned around, staring slack-jawed at the blonde lick every part of Hidan's body not covered by clothing (and that was a lot at this point in time.) The shark soon had Sasori wrapped in his arms, pulling frantically at the fishnet shirt he wore.

oOo

Deidara pulled Hidan's shirt clear of his torso, tossing it aside to some unknown part of the room. He then began licking hungrily at the other's body. Moans of delight came from both of them as the blonde began furiously grinding his hips against the Jashinist's. Hidan slowly began to slip his hand into the other's pants, earning him a strained moan in response. "Ah, please, Hidan," he gasped. He happily obliged, taking Deidara's length in his hand and pumping back and forth.

oOo

Kakuzu efficiently tore Itachi's clothing free of his body, scattering them around the room. He felt the Uchiha rub him through the pants he still wore, causing a gasp. He licked and sucked hungrily at the boy's body, wanting to take in every inch of him. Calloused fingertips trailed down to Itachi's throbbing erection, causing the teen to buck anxiously, wanting so much more than was being given to him.

oOo

Kisame sat the puppet master on his lap, rubbing his hands over every inch of the other's body. Sasori moaned loudly when he felt Kisame grab his length, whimpering as the shark let go and moved on to his inner thighs. "Kisame, please! I need to cum," he pleaded, trying to entice the sherk by rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers. Kisame grinned, taking Sasori in his hand and circling his thumb around the tip.

oOo

Deidara thrust into his hand with each stroke, wanting more. "Hidan," he moaned, "P-please. F- AH! Fuck me!" The Jashinist smirked and pulled down his boxers and placed two fingers in front of Deidara's face.  
"Suck," he ordered. Deidara followed the command and took the digits in his mouth, running his tongue over every ridge. Hidan pulled his hand gently away, moving it towards Dei's entrance. He slipped the first finger inside, causing the blonde to whimper and tense; muscles tightened around Hidan's finger. "Relax. It'll only make it worse if you don't." Deidara nodded and took a deep breath as the zealot pressed another finger inside of him. He gasped, but it was easier to control his reflexes this time.

oOo

Itachi writhed as Kakuzu moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Where is it, Kakuzu asked him self, It can't be that hard to fi- His thoughts were cut off as Itachi let out a loud scream. There it is, he grinned. The miser began moving his hand in a steady back and forth motion, hitting the spot over and over again. Itachi felt himself climbing to the edge. "Kakuzu- ah. I need you, please," he begged, fumbling with the other's pants. Kakuzu pulled his hand free and helped Itachi with the zipper. Finally free of his clothing, he licked his lips, pressing Itachi harder into the wall.

oOo

"Ah, Kisame!" Sasori moaned as the shark entered him again. He planted his legs on either side of Kisame, raising and lowering himself on the other's length. The red-head leaned back slightly, allowing the shark a different angle. He almost screamed at the sudden burst of pleasure, as Kisame hit his sweet spot. The other reached forward, grabbing Sasori's length and pumped it in time with the piston-like motions. They both moaned the other's name, gradually increasing in volume.

oOo

Pein and Konan walked through the doorway, completely engrossed in their current conversation. Suddenly, they noticed the screams and moans surrounding them and looked around the room. "Konan, what the hell is going on?" She could barely hear his words, let alone reply to them. "Konan?"

She turned to him suddenly, eyes glazed over in lust. "I have no idea, but it's making me incredibly horny."

**I have no idea where this came from. All I know is it popped into my head last summer and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Surprisingly, it's my most popular story on DeviantArt.**


End file.
